


Daddy’s Rose

by Syracard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acting, Aliases, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Catfishing, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Drugged Will Graham, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter and the internet, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a scary ass dude, Internet, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Will Graham, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pet Names, Poor Will, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Messages, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Someone Help Will Graham, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tumblr, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Will Graham, Will Graham is Walking Stress, anal rape, oral rape, ”Making Love”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracard/pseuds/Syracard
Summary: Will Graham has a Tumblr account and soon he’s contacted by a follower named Matthew. The two start talking and Will has no idea that “Matthew” is really Doctor Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G ! ! !
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING! 
> 
> TONS OF TRIGGERS AHEAD!
> 
>  
> 
> Also:
> 
> Bold is Will  
> Italics is Hannibal

The internet can be quite confusing at times. Social media in particular. People taking pictures of their food, _“memes”_ , people eating Tide pods, getting out of a moving car to dance to a song. Hannibal can’t understand it sometimes and wonders how things could have been if the internet was never invented. He sounds like an old man, and he may be, but he’s no fool. But without the internet, he would have never met him.

One of the major social media outlets is Tumblr. When Hannibal first created his account he was astounded by all all the everyone was sharing. And as many of his colleagues know, Hannibal Lecter is a lover of fine art. Thankfully, they had given him options to choose what he wanted to see, and when he saw animals pop up amongst the rest of the options, he thought why not? Animals are worthy of love and attention.

Soon he became lost in it. He followed multiple accounts, shares photos and videos from said accounts, and uploading his own. Then while scrolling through his feed one day, he came across his account. It started with a photo of a smiling golden retriever. The dog was cute and there were many others who thought so. He reposted the photo before looking up at the tiny picture up in the top left corner. A young man no doubt, but he couldn’t get a good look at him from that box. Maybe he is getting old. He clicked on the box and the first thing he saw was a gorgeous creature. A mop of dark curls, pale skin, blue eyes, glasses, and a beautiful smile. That’s what Hannibal saw.

His username is **FuckPeopleDogsRule** , but his name on his bio is Will. Hannibal smiled and continued to read.

 **16**  
**Male**  
**Likes: Dogs, Fishing, Books**  
**Dislikes: Socializing**

**If my dogs don’t like you, I won’t like you either.**

The older man chuckled and leaned back in his seat. He scrolls through his account for over an hour, not liking or sharing anything else, then writes his username down. Hannibal logged out and hesitated before clicking to create a new account. He once had a patient named Matthew Brown. He’s an intelligent young man, always happy to see the doctor, but showed numerous signs of psychopathy. That was three years ago, him and his family have long since moved.

A few months ago, Hannibal created a Facebook account. He never uses it, he doesn’t even remember why he made it, but now it has a purpose. He clicked on the search back and typed in _‘Matthew Brown’_ and was met with multiple accounts. Matthew’s was the second option from the top. He clicked on it and scrolled down for a little while, looking at his posts. He rather liked a recent one where he said _I’m here for a good time, not a long time._

After scrolling back up he took save every single picture of him and went back to Tumblr to create his new identity.

_MattDogggg_

_Call me Matt_  
_18_  
_Male_

_I’m here for a good time, not a long time._

_Singles DM me ;)._

With his new identity he found Will’s page, followed him, reposted a few of his things, and sent him a message.

_Hey, what’s up? Love your stuff :)._

And now he waits.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

Will was scrolling through his feed when his notifications started blowing up. When he checked he saw it was the same person. The most recent one told him he got a new message from MattDogggg.

_Hey, what’s up? Love your stuff :)._

Will’s has tons of messages like these. He always sends a simple thank you and that would usually be the end of it. This time should be no different.

**Thank you :).**

He was about to log out when he got another message.

_How’s your day going, beautiful?_

Will blushed and didn’t know what to say. He’s heard his mom and other people tell him that he’s handsome, that he looks just like his dad or that he takes after his mother. But he’s never had anyone tell him that he’s beautiful.

**It’s fine. Just sitting at home watching some TV. You?**

_Same here. What are you watching?_

**Some cooking show. There was nothing else on. You?**

_Trying to find something...I swear this always happens. UGH -_-_

**Lol I know the feeling. It’s even worse when you’re indecisive.**

_You’re telling me. I’m the most indecisive person on the planet, it drives my folks nuts lmao._

**I bet.**

**So you like dogs?**

_I love them :). Don’t have any tho, my mom’s allergic...I can only admire them from afar :(._

**Oh no!!! I’m so sorry to hear that! I would cry if I was allergic to dogs :( </3.**

_It’s alright. At least I can still look at them, that’s something, right? :)._

**Yeah...So what else do you like?**

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

The continued to chat for the next few weeks. After awhile they exchanged numbers and started texting each other. Hannibal assumed it would be hard to make himself sound like an eighteen-year-old boy, but in actuality, it was easier than he thought it would be. It wasn’t necessary to overdo it with the text lingo, Will is very smart for his age and hardly ever uses it. He’s already learned so much about him. Will lives in Wolf Trap, Virginia. He’s the top of his class, his parents work a lot, and he spends a lot of his nights alone, waiting for them to come back.

The doctor has pictured himself inside of Will’s house. He knows where he lives now, but he hasn’t seen the house yet. He would spend a few days scoping his place out, winning over the affection of Will’s dogs, and get to know the layout. Then he would either wait until Will is alone or while his parents are home. If his parents were home, he would obviously have to get rid of them first before going after his beloved.

He’s already gotten started on Will’s room. The doctor wanted to make it as comfortable for the younger man as possible, and if he’s a good boy, he’ll continue to earn privileges. And if the cops come closing in, well...He’s planning that out too.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

_So is there anything fun to do in Wolf Trap?_

**Yeah, I guess. But when you’re me, not really.**

**I don’t do sports, don’t go to games, I don’t do dances, don’t go to parties...I think I’ve made it known that I’m pretty boring...**

_You’re not boring to me :)._

**I’m not?**

_Will, if I thought you were boring, I would’ve stopped talking to you a long time ago. You can’t help if you’re a homebody, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe one day I can come down there and we can just hang out at your place :)._

**I doubt my parents would like that...Now if you went to my school, then that would be a different story...**

_They don’t have to know ;). I could come down there one day when they’re not home and we can just hang out. And as soon as they get back, I’ll bail. No sweat! :)._

_And maybe one day I can show you around Baltimore, but if not, we can hang out at my place :)._

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

A month had passed. Hannibal knows his way around Wolf Trap now and he’s seen Will’s house. Isolated, very good indeed. He’s met Will’s dogs, they like him, and now he’s seen his beloved. His pale skin looks so soft and he dreams of touching every inch of it. The first time they started talking, the younger man’s curls were wild, hardly ever in control, but that’s changed. His new style is much better, makes him look older and more beautiful. He would follow him to and from his school every chance he gets, and the younger man would never notice, too busy keeping his eyes down.

One day when he went to follow Will home from school, he watched his beloved running away from a group of boys chasing after him. They were shouting things at him, laughing, and running almost fast enough to catch up to him. Hannibal tightened his grip on the wheel and followed them. Every time they turned, he turned and after a few minutes; he lost them. He looked everywhere for them, for Will, but saw no one. He slammed his fists down on the wheel and cursed in Lithuanian before driving off.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

Will texted him two hours after Hannibal returned home. Relieved, the older man picking up his phone and opened it to his messages. The minute he saw Will’s bruised face, his anger came rushing back. Will’s lip was busted, his nose as cut up, and he had a black eye.

**Guys from school :/....**

**It’s nothing...**

_The hell it is! What do these pricks look like?!_

**Really Matt, it’s no big deal. They’re just jerks. It was my fault anyway, I’ve got a big mouth…**

_Are you sure? Cause I can come down there and run them over, I’ll do that for you, buddy._

**I’m sure...Hey, do you remember when you said you wanted to come down and hang out?**

_Yeah._

**Well, my parents are leaving Saturday for their anniversary and won’t be back until it’s really late Tuesday night. You wanna hang out then?**

Hannibal’s anger disappeared and his heart soared. Smiling, he pictured their first meeting. Resistance is expected, but once Will sees just how dedicated the older man is to him, he’ll come around.

_I’d love to :)._

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

When Saturday came, Will told him exactly what time his parents were leaving. He was already in Wolf Trap when Will sent that text. The sun was setting when his parents left and now he was sitting in front of Will’s house.

The doctor got out of the car and left his door open before walking up to the house. Hannibal Lecter, a man who enjoys the finer things in life and prides himself on his composure, is now getting all worked up over a sixteen-year-old boy.

When he knocked on the door, he wondered if he should use a ruse or just be honest. All thoughts disappeared as soon as the door opened. Confusion spread across his beautiful boy’s face asked he asked “Uh...Can I help you?” and the doctor smiled.

“Hello Will. It is an honor to finally meet you.”

“Um...I’m sorry, I don’t—”

“You know who I am, my love.” He took a step forward and Will took a step back.

“Sir, S-Sir, stay back.”

The doctor shook his head and chuckled. “I have longed for this day, and now that it’s here, it feels like a dream.”

“Don’t come any closer!” The teen warned, point at him.

“I know you are afraid, I am not what you expected. But if you let me, I will worship you all the same. Come to me, my lovely boy.”

Will stared at him for a moment before stepping closer, and Hannibal smiled. Just as he reached out to touch Will’s cheek, the younger man turned and ran up the stairs. Hannibal ran after him and just as Will reached the top of the stairs, he turned and kicked the doctor in the crotch.

Hannibal grunted but didn’t stop and wrestled Will to the ground. He smiled as his boy fought back with everything he had, trying to keep the doctor away as he pulled his phone out to call 911. The older man snatched it from his hands and threw it down the stairs.

“S-Stop, _please!_ Please don’t hurt me!”

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Hannibal wiped them away. “Oh, my darling, I don’t want to hurt you. Even now as you fight me, I want to spoil you rotten. Satisfy your every need, every day, for the rest of my life. Shhh, don’t struggle, William. You are making yourself tired.”

The younger man didn’t listen and continued to fight and plead until Hannibal decided it was time to put an end to it. He took Will’s head in his hands and hit it against the hardwood floor once and Will stopped struggling. He didn’t have much time, he needs to get him out of here now. Though he was very tempted to take his beloved right there on the floor, he knows it would be better to wait until they get home.

He found some duct tape and taped his wrists and ankles before he carried him outside to the Bentley. After popping the trunk, he gently laid his boy down inside the trunk and stroked his cheek before covering Will’s mouth with tape. Just in case he wakes up, he gave him a sedative and closed the trunk before going back inside to get Will’s phone and laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting! My mom and I moved into a new place a couple days ago and there’s still a TON of crap to unpack....
> 
>  
> 
> W A R N I N G ! !: This chapter contains rape.

Will felt like he had been run over with a semi. He opened his eyes and was instantly blinded. Groaning, he screwed his eyes shut, and he heard a voice. He had no idea what they were saying; it sounded as if they’re trying to speak to him while he’s underwater. It was still bright when he opened his eyes again, but now it’s not as bad. Everything is blurry, and the voice is still incoherent. But all of that was quickly forgotten when he realized that his body is moving and his lower half is on fire.

He closed and opened his eyes again and when everything cleared, a shirtless man was on top of him. It took him a minute to realize it was the same man who came to his house. And that he’s currently thrusting inside Will. Tears welled up in his eyes as the panic set in and he tried to move, but he couldn’t. His wrists were handcuffed to the bedframe on either side of his head while his legs were wrapped around the man’s hips.

“ _Please..._ ” said the younger man, his throat dry. The older man only groaned and leaned down to kiss his lips, but moved to his neck when the younger man turned his head away. A rose petal tickled his nose, and he saw more of them scattered on the bed they. He kissed and sucked on his neck before kissing Will’s tears away.

“ _Stop!_ ”

“No, don’t cry. Don’t cry, my love...I was hoping the sedative would last longer. I wanted tonight to be special for— _Mmm_...”

_Don’t cry? Don’t cry?!_

“ _No...I said_   _stop!! Get off of me!!_ ”

Will had never been with anyone before. He always wondered what it would be like. Would he do it with a girl or with a guy? Would it be fast or slow, with a total stranger or with someone he loves? But it’s all ruined now. The younger continued to cry and continued to be ignored as the older man’s pace picked up. If it hurts now, God only knows how he’ll feel later on.

He fought against his restraints while the man kept hitting a spot inside him, making warmth pool low in his belly. “ _Please stop.._ ” Will sobbed as the man took him in his hand and jerked him off, but once again, it fell on deaf ears. He cried out as he came two minutes later, coating his hand and their stomachs.

“So beautiful.”

His movements grew sloppier and with one final, deep thrust, he froze. He came with a groan and Will started crying all over again. The man thrusted a few more times before pulling out and standing up. Will turned his head and closed his eyes as the man cleaned them up.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

“The first time is always the worst. I had hoped you would have slept through it, but...”

Hannibal looked down at his crying boy and reached over to touch his cheek. Will flinched under his touch and the older man was gentle as he petted his curls. “Shhh, my darling boy. You did so well. I know exactly how you are feeling right now. You hate me, I expected that. Am I a monster? Perhaps. But I know this: I love you, Will. No matter how much you hate me, I will never stop loving you. Our time together before this was short, but...You hold a special place in my heart. One that no one else will ever be able to reach.”

He wiped fresh tears away from the younger man’s cheek and Will just wanted to disappear. “You must be starving. I will bring you something to eat—”

“I’m not hungry. Just leave me alone.”

The doctor watched his sweet boy for a moment before nodding and getting up. After getting dressed, he stroked Will’s calf and said “Get some rest. I will check on you in a little while. I love you.” And as soon as he was gone, Will started screaming.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

Before he even closed the door, Will started to scream. But once the door was closed, he heard nothing. The doctor smiled and took a shower before going into the kitchen to start dinner. No matter what Will says, he has to eat, or he will be punished. He hummed along to the melody of the classical music playing from the living room, smiling as he created a beautiful meal for them both. The younger man will no doubt want to throw it at him, but that won’t happen. He’ll make sure of it.

When he walked downstairs, Will was lying motionless on the bed. He stared at nothing, eyes red and puffy, still naked. He didn’t seem to notice the older man’s reappearance. The doctor set their food down on a table by the door and went back upstairs to get a blanket. When he came back, he unfolded it and covered his boy before petting his leg through the fabric.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry, but you must eat, Will. Starving yourself will get you nowhere, and as your Daddy, I will not allow that to happen.”

The younger man said nothing for a few minutes. He kept staring ahead, not moving a muscle and before Hannibal stood up to bring him his food, Will spoke.

“ _Daddy?_ ”

Hannibal felt chills run down his spine at the word. He inhaled and exhaled before turning to look at the younger man, who was now looking at him. “Yes, my love?”

He watched as a lovely shade of pink blossomed on his cheeks while looking down. “No, I’m...Y-You said ‘a-as your Daddy’...What does that mean?”

The older man smiled and said “It’s very simple, my lovely boy. It means from this day forward, I will take care of you. I will provide three meals a day, water, shelter, security. I will love you, spoil you, and guide you. But there will be rules. Live by them every day and all will be well. A mistake here and there is fine, you are only human, but any continued deviations will result in punishment. And I prefer the former, my love.”

He scooted closer and Will stayed right where he was, not flinching as Hannibal stroked his bottom lip. Red and bitten from biting. “Does that make sense?”

The younger man stared up at him with big blue eyes and nodded. “Yes.” Then quickly added “Y-Yes Daddy.”

Hannibal smiled and said “My remarkable boy. Let’s eat before our food gets cold.”

Will nodded and closed his eyes as the older man leaned down and kissed his forehead. The older man stood and locked the door before bringing their food over to the bed. “Now I am going to unlock the handcuffs. Will you be a good boy and stay where you are?”

The younger man nodded again and said “Yes Daddy.”

Hannibal set the plates down on the nightstand before grabbing the key. He unlocked the cuffs and massaged his wrists before kissing them. Then he turns to Will’s plate and started cutting at the steak. He stabbed a piece onto the fork before turning to Will and smiling. “Open your mouth, William.”

“I can get it—” Will started but stopped when he saw his smile turn into a frown. Looking down, he said “Sorry.” Before opening his mouth.

He let the man feed him, and the more Will tasted the meat, the more confused he became. He’s had steak before, but this doesn’t taste like a normal steak. But he’s afraid to ask, so he just stayed quiet until the older man fed him every last bite. When it was done Hannibal wiped his mouth clean and smiled. “Such a good boy.” Before turning to his own food.

When he was finished he stacked the plates and said “I will be right back, I need to do the dishes. And when I am done, you are taking a bath, young man.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

Will was sick to his stomach. _I should have never looked at that first message, how could I be so stupid?! Now I’ve been kidnapped, raped, and now I have to call him Daddy?!_ After screaming his lungs out and being heard by no one, he stared off and tried to think. He thought of ways to escape; and what would happen if he tried. Then he thought about doing the same to him.

_It is double pleasure to deceive the deceiver._

So after an hour of internal debating, he came to a decision. Earn his trust and wait until his guard is down and make his escape. If this sick fuck wants to be Will’s Daddy, then so be it. Anything so he can get home.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

Will let the older man take his hand as he led them to a bathroom. He sat down and waited as instructed while Hannibal filled the tub and added some bubble bath. When he was done, Will looked down at the water and when he looked back up, Hannibal was holding out his hand. The older man smiled and said “I’ll help you in.”

The younger man nodded and took his hand, his skin crawling when Hannibal gave his hand a little squeeze as he helped Will into the tub. Will winced as he sat down, and the doctor said “I know, my boy, I know. I’ll be more careful next time.”

 _Next time_. Will simply nodded and leaned back against the porcelain tub. He closed his eyes as the older man washed his hair, gentle while massaging his scalp. “I can To Wolf Trap long before yesterday.”

Will looked up at the older man who smiled, eyes full of adoration. “A charming place. I went to your house before. Met your dogs. Don’t worry, no harm every came to them.” Hannibal sighed and smiled. “I remember the day I first saw you in person. I thought my heart had stopped for a moment. You looked so beautiful. So sweet. You do not see the way some have looked at you, my love. You keep your eyes down. But I have seen the way others look at you, men and women, some of your fellow students. But I will not allow anyone else to see you like this. No one else.”

The younger man swallowed and whispered “No one else.”

“Good boy...I was there the day those boys attacked you. I waited for you to get out of school and would see you safely home. I watched as you ran while they chased you. I followed, and I wanted to run them all over a thousand times...But I lost you and was so worried about you. I didn’t relax until you texted me back, but wanted to run them over again when I saw what they did to you.”

He gently stroked Will’s cheek with his thumb, getting some suds on his cheek. The bruises on his face were all but gone. “There is nothing in this world I would not do for you, Will.”

 _Then take me home, asshole_. Will looked up at the older man and said “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“For what, my darling?”

“For...What happened back at my house. I-I knew you meant well, you wanted to see me and I...I shouldn’t have ran, I wasn’t—”

Real tears welled up in his eyes as he fought to keep it together. He just hopes the older man will buy it. “I-I was afraid.”

“Oh, I know my sweet boy, I knew you would be. But it was my fault. I was so excited to see you, it was not my intention to frighten you. I wanted to ease you into your new life with me.” He washed the suds from the bubble bath in the water and wiped his hands before touching Will. He traced his boy’s lips with his thumb and leaned down, kissing his temple.

“You are my life now, Will. I want to give you everything, the very best, without hesitation. You will live like a Prince, would you like that, my darling?”

Will said “I...I don’t want you to throw all your money away, Da—”

“I have money, William. You will never have to worry about it, all that matters is I love you and your happiness is all I care about.”

 _TAKE ME HOME! THAT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!_ The younger man nodded and said “Alright...I love you, Daddy.”

The older man smiled and said “And I love you, my sweet, lovely boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Tumblr 
> 
> 2007-2018
> 
> Forever in my/our heart(s)
> 
> <3.


End file.
